gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kibainuzukafan619/Klainer 619's Tournement Submission
Episode: Heal The World Scene: After The Nurse Informed Jaxon about Lucas Point Of View: Evan Marx Jaxon sat down after the nurse told him about Lucas and the drugs. Everyone thought Jaxon was taking this the hardest but Evan was. Evan shot up from his seat his face hot. Why is this happening to Lucas he is one of the nicest guys we know. Evan, calm down said Jaxon as the receptionist began staring at Evan. No Jaxon, Lucas is my best friend yelled Evan. He didn’t even want to be out to the school and stupid Azimio outed him to the whole freaking school! Now he has to worry about getting beat up over being bisexual, I mean come on Jaxon why would I be calm. Jaxon just sat there looking up to Evan because to be true full they should not be calm. Lucas didn’t deserve any of this cruel punishment right now. Mr. Marx, Lucas wants to see you said the nurse who felt the tension in the air. As Evan slowly walked in the room he could see Lucas just lying there looking up at the ceiling. Hey Lucas, are you feeling any better asked a calmed down Evan. Yeah just a little pain in my stomach but my head stopped hurting. I heard you out there yelling about me said Lucas. Oh you heard me I didn’t know I was that loud but I meant every word of it you don’t deserve to be in this state right now. You’re such a nice guy who wouldn’t even hurt a fly now you have to worry about people bullying you over being bi. If I had the chance I would punch Chad right in the face. Evan, sometimes I wish I was brave as you. You are out to everyone and proud and you’re not afraid to be your true self. If I was as brave as you maybe I wouldn’t be lying here right now. Lucas, I don’t ever want to hear you say that again said Evan who eyes began to water. I just hide behind a wall of threats and pain. You single handed face Chad, you fought for your life to stay, your never gave up hope through all the bullying and your are the bravest person I ever meet said Evan who began wiping his tears with his sleeve jacket. Thank you Evan… Lucas began holding his stomach in pain. He began screaming in pain as two nurses rushed in to the room ad pushed aside Evan. Young man you’re going to have to leave the room immediately yelled one of the nurses. His heart rate is of the chart! Call the doctor in here yelled the other nurse. Lucas began to go unconscious as the doctor pulled Evan out of the room. Wait, Evan yelled I didn’t get to say goodbye but no one heard him as the doctor slammed the door. Evan sat down in the chair in front of the receptionist. Step one, you say? We need to talk? He walks, you say, Sit down, it's just a talk? He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame You begin to wonder why you came Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life Let him know that you know best Cause after all, you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along And pray to God he hears you And pray to God he hears you And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life Evan began crying as he walked out of the hospitable. He promised to take care and watch over Lucas. He would make sure nothing like this would ever happen to him again. He went to his car and sat down. He thought if Chad ever showed his face at that school again it would be the last. Lucan.png Landon-liboiron.jpg|''I promise to keep Lucas safe'' Characters Featured Evan Marx as Trae209 Lucas Aguirre as Co0kiith0 Jaxon Pierce as Kurt's Boy 86 Song Featured How To Save A Life by The Fray N'ote: My favorite challenge so far and I tried my very best on this one!' Category:Blog posts